Tickles
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: Alfred se veía tal cual un príncipe. Y era un rostro conocido, de antaño… Vaya patraña. La última decisión de Arthur fue terminar con la cercanía, mas no de la manera que muchos pensarían.


**Tickles**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hidekaz Himaruya, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora:**

El chocolate Wonka feliz se reporta de nuevo /o/ (?). Quería anunciarles que, si estoy subiendo unos cuantos fanfics cortos a mi cuenta es porque, pues… Me vienen ideas bien random y de la vida cotidiana respecto a las parejas que me gustan. Se me dificulta crear cosas más elaboradas, pero ya las tendrás algún día, lo prometo gente :'DD

Últimamente tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de mi OTP pero cero ideas, hasta que hoy me iluminé con una sola imagen mental en la clase de Física y bueno… Acá me tienen, es bastante corto, pero hecho con cariño.

**Posdata y sigo jodiendo: **

Qué decirles… Le dedico esta cosita fail a mi amiga Lily.

Nena, porque tienes muchos sentimientos ahora y algunos son mi culpa, espero que te agrade esto. No soy una gran escritora ni de mis informes, peor de fanfics (?), pero toma en cuenta el amor que le puse u3u (?).

* * *

Alfred era el ser más despreciable que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra cuando estaban sentados frente al televisor.

No era para menos. Ni bien empezaba el anuncio de un shampoo anti-caspa o del nuevo modelo de iPods Touch patentado por Apple, él hablaba. Cuando el comentarista del tenis reanudaba su charla, luego de comerciales, él hablaba. Mucho peor si se trataba de una serie de sumo interés (Léase: CSI, Dr. House, Sherlock Holmes), el menor de los anglosajones tenía que abrir su gran bocota y parlotear, a diestra y siniestra, sobre absolutamente todo lo que se le podía ocurrir respecto a la programación televisiva… O más.

— ¿No tienes la decencia suficiente para morderte la lengua por dos segundos?

Un enojado inglés le recriminaba al sucio parlanchín cuando, colmando el límite entre la poca paciencia y buen humor que tenía Arthur, el americano se puso a hablar en medio de la transmisión del noticiero de la tarde.

— Hmm…

El más alto parecía estarlo considerando; cosa que hizo muy feliz al mayor. Pero claro, no se debía esperar nada bueno de un mocoso malcriado y menos al conocer lo mucho que le gustaba molestar a /cierto "amargado" anciano/.

— ¡Ni hablar!

Con ello, el manotazo que Arthur se dio en la frente resonó por toda la habitación, acompañado de las ridículas discusiones que Alfred iniciaba solo para él: Cambio climático, política, deportes, cadenas de hoteles, viajes al Caribe, insectos, deportes otra vez, pie de manzana, café de Starbucks, las luces en las calles de Nueva York…

— H-Hey… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Habla más despacio! ¡Virgen santa, Alfred!

* * *

_"¿Qué hora es?"_

La tarde en Londres era fría y nublaba. Los últimos rayos de luz se colaban entre las blancas cortinas del salón, alumbrando directamente al par de hombres que yacían dormidos sobre el sofá.

Arthur parpadeó, mientras un fugaz y enternecedor recuerdo le inundó la mente. Bastaba con observar el rostro del menor para comprender el porqué. Tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca, cubriéndola cuanto pudo, para apaciguar la suave risa que le produjo esto.

Alfred se veía tal cual un príncipe. La luminosidad sobre sus dorados cabellos era estupenda y llegaba hasta resaltar las pestañas de similar color que acompañaban los párpados cerrados. Los labios formaban una media sonrisa, entre traviesa y divertida. De seguro y soñaba con alguna extrañeza en particular.

Y era un rostro conocido, de antaño…

Tal cual el de un pequeño niño, portador de los mismos ojos azul cielo y su sonrisa de diamante.

La cabeza recostada sobre un par de esponjosos almohadones crema, con el cuerpo en una posición que jamás logró incomodar al británico que los firmes brazos se encontraban sujetando entre ellos.

Sabía ahora, a ciencia cierta, la razón por la cual Morfeo les invitó a dar un paseo por sus calmados campos. Luego de un debate poco productivo y rutinario, decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar de mirar la televisión. Alfred se rindió ante el sueño, siguiéndole poco después el europeo.

— Vaya patraña…

La voz del rubio con ojos verdes fue un murmullo sarcástico. Con el rostro un poco hacia atrás, pero sus orbes esmeralda fijos en la pacífica expresión que portaba el norteamericano.

_"Oh… La ironía" _

Su última decisión fue terminar con la cercanía, mas no de la manera que muchos pensarían.

Una pequeña y respingada nariz se apegó a la tibia mejilla de Alfred, comenzó a deslizarse con la mayor sutileza posible desde la parte superior hasta la inferior, llegó al mentón y, nuevamente, comenzó a ascender hasta el final del pómulo.

— What the-?!

La respuesta que esperaba el mayor fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. El estadounidense no pudo terminar su oración luego de las entrecortadas carcajadas que se dispararon desde su boca. Y eso, hizo al inglés muy feliz.

— Lo siento… — Comentó con tranquilidad, realizando un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. — Quería saber si todavía tenías cosquillas allí. Como cuando eras un niño, ¿recuerdas? — Su voz ahora sonaba curiosa y a la expectativa de _algo. _

Estados Unidos gruñó por lo bajo, casi en silencio. ¡Sabía que Inglaterra lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Y lo peor era que no le reclamaría absolutamente nada porque ese tipo de caricias le encantaban!

Estúpido orgullo. Por lo menos no fue algo que comentara a gritos.

Con rapidez reviró sus ojos y, en el instante en que Arthur parecía desear insistir con sus adorables preguntas de abuelo, fue él quien tomó "cartas en el asunto". Sujetó a su pareja por la cintura, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia su torso y casi susurró sobre sus labios…

— ¿Tú qué crees?

… Antes de depositar un dulce beso sobre ellos.

Pícaro, producía ligeros cosquilleos en el contorno.

Sabor a café y palabras condimentadas con amor.


End file.
